iMeet Katniss Everdeen
by 3Seddie4Ever3
Summary: The descendants of Sam and Freddie meet Peeta, Katniss, Gale, and Primrose.   Rated T because of the killings.


**Two things that I absolutely L-O-V-E are the Hunger Games and iCarly, and I was all, "Sam&Freddie are SO like Katniss&Peeta! I wanna do a crossover!" But then I remembered Katniss and Peeta were in the future, so it wouldn't work out. But then I was like, "OMG. BRAIN BLAST. What if I had their children meet Katniss and Peeta?" :D**

**Here's what I came up with. :)**

"Alcie! Are you gonna help me with the deer or what?" Hunter shouted, "You always daydream, you know that?"

Alcie punched her brother playfully and grabbed the dead deer's back limbs. Their father had divorced an evil bakery woman and had been sunk into depression ever since. Alice and Hunter had had to scour the forest for food to eat or trade. Finding the deer had been fortunate, they had a little sister, about five years of age, who ate like crazy. Her name was Lily and, although she ate more than she should, she was the sweetest little girl in the Seams. Well, aside from this girl they'd heard about. Rose or something.

Although they had difficulty with the weight of the deer, they managed to bring it to the Hob. They traded with Greasy Sae, knowing they could do better, but they wanted to stay on her good side, for she was the only one who would buy wild dog.

They picked up the paraffin and bread they had gotten from the bony old cook, and headed for home.

"We should have hunted more." Hunter grunted.

"What's the matter? You should be happy we have this bread and paraffin!"

Hunter paused, "Tomorrow's reaping day. With all of our names in there from the tesserae…" His voice trailed off.

"Look, it'll all be okay." Alcie gulped, knowing it was an empty promise. She and her brother were sixteen and their names were in the reaping ball twenty times over. If both their names were pulled, Lily and their father would surely die. The Benson-Puckett family would be finished. Lily couldn't hunt; she could barely tie her shoes! And their father, when he wasn't depressed he was drunk and when he wasn't drunk he was sleeping. He hardly uttered a word ever since the divorce, and if he couldn't even speak, how was he supposed to care for sweet old Lily and her goat?

There was silence during the whole walk, Hunter was mad at Alice who had been ignorant enough to say that it would be okay. What did she know? If she was picked and if she died, what would happen to him? Or vice versa, they were twins and stuck by each other's side 'till the very end, but what if they couldn't do that? Sure, he could offer himself for the boy's position if his sister got picked, but she wouldn't let him abandon Lily. Not like that.

…

It was reaping day. Nobody was awake, the reaping wasn't until two, so you might as well sleep. If you could, anyway.

Alcie and Hunter ran off into the woods like they did every day. They planned to go fishing, as a special treat, perhaps, if they weren't chosen to represent District 12 in the Games.

Hunter heard a rustling to the left, "Alcie, do you hear that?" He whispered.

"Mhm…Shh." She replied.

They overhead two voices, "Forget it." A scruffy male voice said.

After an awkward period of silence a girl says, "…What do you want to do?"

"Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight."

Alcie's eyes widened, she whispered, "Do you think they mean _this lake_?"

"I think so." The same urgency appeared in her brother's voice, "Let's get outta here!"

It was their second time fishing; they didn't know others were in the woods. Well, they've heard of others, something like Pat and Dale, but they didn't think they would be in the same areas as them!

Still whispering, because she didn't know if it was safe or not, Alcie said, "Let's go to that strawberry patch I planted the other day. Maybe it's grown some strawberries."

"Good idea." Her brother whispered back.

But when they arrived to the strawberries, they were gone!

Not thinking, Hunter spoke aloud, "They must have taken some, thinking they were wild. Its okay, we couldn't have told them otherwise. I guess we should just get some squirrel for the baker and then we can leave."

They heard a twig snap, "Let's do it quickly!" His sister hissed.

…

They had gotten two loaves of bread from the baker in trade for a couple squirrels, shot straight through the eye. Alcie loved going to the bakers, mostly because sweet old Peeta was always around. Hunter hated it there, but only when the baker's wife was there. She had been their mother. Alcie hated that, because it meant Peeta was technically her brother, and because Peeta's mother had caused their father to go mad. Alcie and Hunter never mentioned it to Peeta, knowing his mother never spoke of her many divorces, especially to her current family.

Finally, it was reaping time.

**Ohmigosh. I love where I'm going with this! :D Please review!**

**Reviewing shows how much you love the Hunger Games/iCarly! xD**


End file.
